Bow hunters use archery skills to hunt game animals by using a bow to propel arrows toward a target animal. While hunting in the woods, the hunter might use a tree stand, which can be secured to a tree at various heights, to achieve an elevated position in the tree. Tree stands often use a metallic frame having limbs extending therefrom, with a metallic, wooden, or plastic platform to support the hunter. Hunters usually use quivers, which can have a great variety of configurations, to hold their arrows. While aiming a first arrow, the hunter often rests the quiver with spare arrows against a tree. Hunters also often install a hook in the bark of the tree, and hang their quiver on the hook.
These approaches suffer from many shortcomings. A quiver resting on a tree or hanging on a hook is not readily accessible to the hunter wishing to quickly retrieve an arrow. Such a quiver is also not rigidly secured, and the hunter often requires two hands to retrieve an arrow from the quiver, or great dexterity if using only one hand. Because of the difficulty of removing the arrow from the quiver, the hunter might generate more noise as he or she works to retrieve the arrow, potentially scaring away game animals. Also, the removal of arrows from unstably-secured quivers takes more time, and the additional seconds could result in missed opportunities. Once a first arrow is unsuccessfully propelled toward an animal, the arrow may scare off the animal. If the hunter wishes to fire a second arrow while the animal is still within range, he or she must act quickly. The hunter cannot afford to fumble with a loosely-secured quiver while attempting to retrieve another arrow for a second shot at the fleeing animal.
What is needed is a versatile quiver mount that rigidly secures a great variety of differently-configured quivers to a stable support structure such as a tree stand.